


down for what you want

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Water Sex, muscles everywhere, this is a certified grade A mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a hot tub in the hotel room. That’s the first thing Wonshik registers as he lets his bag drop to the floor. The second is Hyunwoo, holding a pink t-shirt in his hands (it used to beon him, so, progress) and smiling this huge dorky smile. There’s so much skin on display. Wonshik feels faint.Unrepentant Shownu/Ravi hotel porn in a Jacuzzi, just because I felt like it.





	down for what you want

**Author's Note:**

> ~~it’s ya girl back with some more porn~~ I have no excuse for this other than “I’ve been fixated on Shownu/Ravi since someone said Wonshik just wants a big hunk to take care of him.” 
> 
> Also, because I enjoyed it and couldn’t fit it anywhere, here’s how this originally started before I cut the scene out:
> 
> _Wonshik rounds the corner at a dead sprint to the dulcet tones of Hakyeon’s brash, “Yah, what are your designs on my precious dongsaeng! Yah!” as he’s ushered out of the hotel room door by four other adamant members, all yelling about how they need to let Wonshikkie have his hookup, hyung._

There’s a hot tub in the hotel room. That’s the first thing Wonshik registers as he lets his bag drop to the floor. The second is Hyunwoo, holding a pink t-shirt in his hands (it used to be _on him_ , so, progress) and smiling this huge dorky smile. There’s so much skin on display. Wonshik feels faint.

“Your leader is very adamant that I don’t hurt you,” Hyunwoo says, still with that big smile. Wonshik’s heart does something twisty and painful and entirely inappropriate.

“He does that,” Wonshik manages, as Hakyeon’s yells of protest fade into silence down the hallway. The tub is full. Hyunwoo leans over to turn it off and his sweatpants slip a little down his back. In the process, they also absorb all the oxygen in the room.

When Hyunwoo turns back to Wonshik, Wonshik tries to look like he’s not searching the room for where he dropped his jaw. Hyunwoo beckons him closer, his smile dimming into something less happy and more amused as Wonshik closes the distance between them like it’s a new, 100% gayer re-release of their old title track.

Hyunwoo’s fingertips come up to stroke along Wonshik’s jawline, the other hand slipping under Wonshik’s t-shirt smoothly. “You should take this off,” Hyunwoo murmurs, and Wonshik can’t flail his arms fast enough to obey, but somehow the shirt ends up thrown in the same vicinity as his bag. Hyunwoo’s fingertips come back to his jaw, his neck. Hyunwoo’s eyes drop to Wonshik’s lips, and that’s all the warning he gets before Hyunwoo is kissing him.

All that _skin_ is warm against his torso, Hyunwoo’s arms heavy around his shoulders and waist as he pulls Wonshik tightly to him. They’re almost of a height. Wonshik doesn’t even have to tilt his head to kiss Hyunwoo, to let himself sag in Hyunwoo’s arms and be guided into a slow, sultry dip and roll of tongues. Hyunwoo holds Wonshik up with only a small noise of effort as Wonshik’s knees decide to go all rubbery.

Hyunwoo’s hand on his waist slides down to Wonshik’s ass, giving a firm, resounding smack—Wonshik cries out and Hyunwoo bites his lower lip—before running his hand soothingly over it, still kissing Wonshik. His lips move down Wonshik’s jaw and his hand slips under both of Wonshik’s waistbands to make direct contact with the inflamed flesh of his ass.

Wonshik makes an impatient noise against Hyunwoo’s temple and says, “Just let me take them off, hyung,” and Hyunwoo pulls away so Wonshik can shove his pants and boxers unceremoniously to the ground. He’s embarrassingly hard from a little ass-grabbing, but in his defense, okay, Hyunwoo is _hot._ Hyunwoo is so hot, so big all over. He whines desperately as Hyunwoo pulls him in again, one big hand wrapping around Wonshik’s cock firmly, the other coming to grip at his shoulder from behind. Hyunwoo kisses him with intent, and Wonshik pushes Hyunwoo’s sweatpants down his ( _muscular_ ) thighs.

Wonshik can’t help himself, he runs his hands frantically over Hyunwoo’s back, his ass, his _legs_ , wherever he can reach. He’d do the same thing with his mouth, taste every inch of sculpted muscle, except Hyunwoo’s mouth is currently on his. Wonshik breaks the kiss long enough to say, “I’m gonna get in the Jacuzzi, yeah? And you, just,” he gathers his thoughts, because Hyunwoo’s mouth isn’t smiling but his eyes say _I know_. “Sit on the edge, please?”

He really is too turned on at the prospect of putting his mouth all over Hyunwoo, but he can’t be bothered to analyze this fact when he splashes ungracefully into the tub, warm jets hitting his lower back and making him moan. Hyunwoo is perched, relaxed, at the edge, calves dangling into the water as Wonshik moves in, making a split-second decision as to where he wants to put his mouth first. He braces his knees against the seat beneath Hyunwoo.

“Wonshik, ah,” Hyunwoo gasps as Wonshik’s teeth and tongue make contact with one of Hyunwoo’s nipples, his fingers pinching lightly at the other. “Ah,” he sighs, and Wonshik skates his free hand down Hyunwoo’s torso, his toned abs, his v-cut, stroking his hard cock once almost perfunctorily as he makes his way down to one of those _thighs_. Everywhere his hand leads, Wonshik’s mouth follows until he’s taking Hyunwoo’s cock into his mouth to a choked cry from Hyunwoo.

All that muscle ripples when Hyunwoo jerks in surprised pleasure, and Wonshik moans, helplessly aroused. He works his mouth down Hyunwoo’s cock like he’s done it before (he has) and like he has something to prove (that Hyunwoo should press him down and fuck him until he can’t see straight). Hyunwoo doesn’t say as much, but Wonshik hopes he gets the idea.

Just in case, Wonshik pulls off after a couple of glorious minutes and tugs at Hyunwoo’s hips until Hyunwoo hops down into the water wth Wonshik. Hyunwoo switches their positions quickly, Wonshik against the lip of the tub, Hyunwoo’s thigh slotting between Wonshik’s. “Hyunwoo, hyung,” Wonshik says (he does not _whine_ but the case could be made) plaintively. Hyunwoo’s hand on his hip encourages Wonshik in a slow grind he hadn’t realized he was making against Hyunwoo’s thigh. “Please fuck me, hyung, I want you inside me.”

That dorky smile threatens to make an appearance, utterly unsexy and Wonshik just wants to kiss it, so he does. He kisses Hyunwoo’s neck, for good measure, and his collarbones, and his water-slick pectorals. “I haven’t,” Hyunwoo breathes, fanning over Wonshik’s hair, “only…just once or twice…”

Wonshik hasn’t been fucked much either, he wants to say, hasn’t had the time or the inclination except when 'Bin crawls into his bed at 3 a.m., muttering, _“Hyung, I can’t sleep, I think I’m horny for you_.” Either way, he doesn’t say it. Instead, he pushes his wet fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair, messing it up, and mumbles, “I did all the hard work for you, and there are condoms in my bag over there.”

Hyunwoo looks a little bit like someone’s told him he gets a day off from being leader as he swings one leg out of the tub, water flying everywhere. He drips all over the plush hotel carpet and Wonshik’s designer bag, but it’s hardly of consequence when Hyunwoo returns bearing a string of condoms and a bottle of silicone-based. He plops ungracefully back into the water and sets his goodies down on the rim of the tub.

Then Wonshik is being kissed again, hands on his waist gently urging him to turn around and kneel on the step. The water only hits mid-thigh this way, and his ass is cold when Hyunwoo’s fingers, slick with lube, slide between his cheeks to tease at his entrance. Between Wonshik’s inhaled gasp and the soft moan he lets out, Hyunwoo slides two fingers into him. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d done the hard work, fingering himself open in the bathroom during a five-minute break in a radio interview earlier.

Hyunwoo’s obviously done this enough to know what’s going where, because it takes no time at all for Hyunwoo to brush against that spot inside him that shoots sparks up his spine. “Hyung, ah, please, please,” Wonshik breathes over and over as Hyunwoo keeps pressing his fingers in deep. Hyunwoo’s other hand is rolling Wonshik’s balls, moving back to tease him from the outside as well. “Hyung,” Wonshik repeats, and Hyunwoo says, “Okay, Wonshik-ah, give me like three seconds.” The kisses he presses to Wonshik’s shoulderblades are meant to placate him, and Wonshik falls for it, because now Hyunwoo is big and muscular _and_ slick with water.

Hyunwoo moves away to rip open one of the condoms and roll it down his cock and then he’s back against Wonshik, pressing into him from behind, wet chest against Wonshik’s back. _Fuck_ , but it feels good, Hyunwoo’s dick thicker than he’s used to, stretching him open. His knees slip open further and Hyunwoo stops his sliding with hands on Wonshik’s hips, pulling him back onto Hyunwoo’s cock roughly. Wonshik moans outright, Hyunwoo’s right arm banding across his chest to hug him against Hyunwoo as he sets a quick pace.

At this angle, Hyunwoo is just barely brushing that spot inside, but the slide and the wet heat of Hyunwoo against him keeps a litany of moans falling from him. Wonshik suspects that Hyunwoo is deliberately teasing him, drawing this out because Wonshik wants to be dominated, wants to be cared for. Then he _knows_ Hyunwoo is teasing him because Hyunwoo pauses, loosens his arm around Wonshik’s chest so he leans forward slightly, and resumes, harder, thrusting right up against Wonshik’s prostate until his vision is whiting out and he’s painfully overstimulated.

It's all so much, Wonshik feels so taken care of, so surrounded by Hyunwoo, his broad chest and his jacked arms and his cock inside Wonshik feels _so good_. Wonshik would gladly spend all day lying around the hotel room getting fucked over and over, pressed into the mattress, held tight against the wall, bend over the edge of the stupid ostentatious hot tub. _So much_ becomes _too much_ when Hyunwoo starts making these helpless grunting noises next to Wonshik’s ear, tongue licking along the shell, teeth following. It’s that one last thing that drives Wonshik almost over the edge—he just—needs—

“Hyunwoo—hyung—so good, I’m so close, I—“ _Touch me,_ Wonshik begs, and Hyunwoo demands, “Touch yourself,” so Wonshik does, bringing himself off rough and fast as Hyunwoo’s muscles ripple and roll behind him.

“ _Hyunwoo, ah!_ ” he gasps, spilling over his hand as Hyunwoo breaks pace to ride him through it, thrusting slow and deep, his teeth and lips at the join of Wonshik’s neck and his shoulder. Wonshik feels fucked-out and blissful, turning his head for a lazy kiss before Hyunwoo picks up the pace again, threatening to bruise Wonshik’s ass with the intensity. Hyunwoo hugs Wonshik painfully close again and his hips stutter out of control, his teeth searching for somewhere to hold on to and finding Wonshik’s neck as he moans out his release.

“ _Oh_ ,” Wonshik sighs as Hyunwoo stills against him, the way they’re both panting doing funny things to the way their bodies align. And, again, “ _Oh_.” His head falls back onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder and he tilts his head obligingly as Hyunwoo kisses his jaw. Hyunwoo pulls out gently, tying the condom off and tossing it into a wastebasket not far away, next to the door.

“Are you okay, Wonshik-ah?” Hyunwoo asks, concerned, earnest. Wonshik has this foreboding feeling that the smile he aims at Hyunwoo, upside-down, is goofy as all hell. Hyunwoo smiles back and Wonshik turns around, sitting on the step, sliding down into the water and mentally apologizing to the hotel for getting their hot tub dirty.

They can’t both be awkward, stoic quiet types right now, so Wonshik takes the plunge and says, wrapping his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist again, “The others won’t be back for another three hours, at least.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t meet Wonshik’s eyes, but his gaze slides to the two un-rumpled queen beds in the room. Wonshik brings a hand up to trace down Hyunwoo’s flank. He really is so attractive. It would be a shame to waste this golden opportunity to ride the endorphin high he’s on.

When Hyunwoo eventually looks at Wonshik again, Wonshik tilts his face up for a kiss and Hyunwoo obliges him sweetly. “Wonshik-ah,” Hyunwoo starts, and maybe Wonshik hasn’t given him enough credit thus far, because he continues, “do you want to spend the time until your leader comes back to hurt me having really athletic sex?”

Really, there’s no answer to give but “hell yeah” as he clambers out of the tub, tossing a towel at Hyunwoo along the way.

***

“Naked! In front of our baby Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon’s voice gets higher and higher. “How could you!” This is, admittedly, one of the weirder wake-up calls he’s ever had from Hakyeon. Hyunwoo had ducked out fifteen minutes ago, leaving Wonshik to his pre-leader, post-sex nap.

“Objection—“ Sanghyuk tries, raising his hand, but Hakyeon is done for now, shooting a sharp glance at Sanghyuk and leveling a chastising glance on Wonshik’s ass.

“You’ll have bruises there for days, poor Wonshikkie,” he frets, but lets a mortified Wonshik pull on his boxers anyway.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~if i ever try to write porn again someone talk me out of it I am a HUMOR AUTHOR~~ Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Porn is hard! I want to know y’all are enjoying it before I put more effort into it. :) 
> 
> I’m on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/slowlorisvevo) and [tumblr](http://www.rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com)!


End file.
